Destiny of The Way for Love and Heart
by Jasmine Alland
Summary: Jalan takdir antara Sasuke dan Sakura.Keputusan orang tua mereka yang akhirnya membawa mereka pada tali takdir yang sudah mengikat mereka sejak kecil.Bagaimanakah jalan takdir mereka?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Jasmine Alland

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Chapter 1:

Destiny of The Way for Love and Heart

(Sakura and Sasuke Story)

Musim semi sakura mulai bermekaran dikampung klan Haruno.

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari rumah pemimpin klan Haruno. Seorang bayi perempuan telah berkulit putih dengan bibir semerah delima.

"Bayinya sudah lahir!" teriak seorang dayang."Bayinya perempuan!"

Langkah kaki itu bergerak semakin segera ia menyibak tirai ruangan diujung koridor bahagia dan haru muncul didadanya.

Istrinya tersenyum lemah sambil menggendong anak terlihat beberapa butir keringat itu ia juga melihat kepala dayang ada disamping istrinya.

Lelaki itu mendekati lembut ia mengelus kepala dan mengecup dahi sang mengelus lembut pipi sang anak.

"Dia cantik bukan?" Tanya istrinya lembut.

"Dia cantik seperti kau," tersenyum melihat anak perempuannya yang begitu cantik.

"Aku sudah memikirkan nama yang cantik juga untuknya," kata istrinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya lelaki itu heran.

"Sakura," jawab istrinya sambil tersenyum lembut."Selama melahirkan, aku melihat bayangan bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan cantik dan terlihat lembut,"

Lelaki itu membalas dengan senyuman."Sakura," ulangnya."Nama yang cantik dan lembut,"

Kabar tentang lahirnya bayi perempuan klan Haruno telah sampai ke kampung klan itu disambut dengan gembira oleh pemimpin klan Uchiha.

Klan Uchiha telah memiliki dua pewaris, yaitu Itachi dan berusia 7 tahun sedangkan Sasuke 3 berdua memiliki sifat yang berbeda.

Itachi bersifat dingin dan cenderung Sasuke mempunyai sifat yang jauh berlawanan dengan kakaknya.

Walaupun sifat mereka berbeda, namun mereka terlihat sangat jarang mereka terlihat senang saat bermain bersama.

"Bayinya kau sudah mendengarnya?" kata istri pemimpin Uchiha.

Sang suami mengangguk."Ini bisa jadi langkah untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan antara Uchiha dan Haruno,"

Istrinya juga mengangguk setuju."Memang sebuah takdir yang baik,"

"Sebaiknya kita ajak kedua anak lelaki jadi, salah satu tali takdir akan mengikat salah satu dari mereka,"

Rombongan klan Uchiha tiba dikampung klan Haruno pada sore tersebut disambut dengan gembira oleh pemimpin klan Haruno.

Kedua pemimpin itu berbincang dengan istri pemimpin dua klan itu juga asyik bercanda.

"Anak perempuan yang cantik," kata Mikoto, istri pemimpin Uchiha.

"Benar, anak yang cantik," kata Hana, istri pemimpin Haruno."Wah anak lelaki yang tampan,"

Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang duduk disebelah tersenyum.

"Dia memang anak yang anak yang juga selalu seperti kakaknya," Mikoto menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Itu hal yang …ngomong-ngomong dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Hana.

"Itachi?...Dia tidak mau ikut," balas Mikoto sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Namanya siapa?" Lanjut Mikoto tersenyum sambil melihat bayi perempuan Hana yang sedang tidur.

"Sakura," jawab Hana.

"Nama yang sesuai," balasnya."Sasuke! Kemarilah!" Panggil Mikoto.

Dengan segera Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat ibunya.

"Sasuke…Beri salam pada bibi," Sasuke membungkukkan badan sambil tersenyum sopan pada Hana.

"Anak baik," puji Hana sambil mengelus kepala terseyum lebar mendengar pujian dari bibi yang baru sekali ia ia melirik keranjang bayi disamping bayi mungil yang tertidur dengan sedikit pendar takjub di mata Sasuke.

Hana tahu akan arah pandangan ia tersenyum.

"Ia cantik bukan?" Tanya terkejut langsung menyembunyikan wajah malunya dibelakang badan ibunya.

"Hahaha…anak ini pemalu," kata Mikoto sambil menahan juga mencoba menahan tawanya, namun usahanya itu gagal.

Fugaku(pemimpin klan Uchiha) dan Riku (pemimpin klan Haruno) berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian terlihat ayik sekali," kata Riku.

"Ini…Sasuke mengintip anak perempuan kita," kata Hana tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Dia cantik bukan?" Tanya Riku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke mengangkat sang masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan memasang tampang bingung.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa dari keempat orang dewasa diruangan , Fugaku, Mikoto, dan tertawa melihat tingkah polah Sasuke.

Tebersit sebuah ide dipikiran Riku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan kedua putra kita?" usul Riku.

"Itu ide yang bagus," jawab Hana."Anak lelakimu yang tampan dan anak perempuanku yang cantik. Benar-benar serasi,"

"Menjodohkan mereka berdua?" Tanya Mikoto."Apa mereka tidak terlalu muda untuk dijodohkan?"

"Tentu saja ini sangat bagus untuk menjalin hubungan kekerabatan antara Haruno dan Uchiha," jelas Riku.

Fugaku berpikir tersenyum senang.

"Aku pikir ini adalah ide yang bagus," balasnya."Istriku, ini adalah suatu hal yang menggembirakan,"

Mikoto berpikir ia menghela napas.

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, aku ikut setuju," kata Mikoto lunak.

Sasuke disitu hanya diam sambil mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah dan yang sekecil itu, pembicaraan ayah, ibu dan kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya sangat sulit disisi lain Sasuke sebetulnya penasaran dengan pembicaraan keempat orang itu.

Keputusan itu disambut sebagai langkah yang baik oleh kedua kedua penerus klan adalah ide yang begus untuk menjalin hubungan itu disetujui semua Haruno maupun Uchiha.

Namun keputusan ini bisa Perjodohan ini melibatkan dua Sasuke dan ini akan benar-benar terlaksana kalau keduanya setuju dengan rencana kedua orang tua mereka.

Bersambung…

Bagaimana kelanjutan takdir Sasuke dan Sakura?

Baca Chapter 2

Thank for reading…

You can review and give your comment…


End file.
